marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Doomlurker
Please leave messages below this point Dirty Laundry Hi there! I was wondering...should we add a page about Dirty Laundry, Tom Jane's Punisher short? LazyJustice 08.53, 17 July 2012 (UTC) Personally, I'd put him under the same character section. Jane wanted to extend the life of his incarnation of the character, by a means or the other, so I think it's fair to put it there... Let me know. LazyJustice 15.58, 17 July 2012 (UTC) RE: Galleries Hi Doomlurker. User:Bchwood asked me to take a look at the issue you mentioned. I looked at the example page you linked and saw what you described (stretched images). Because you said that editing and saving a gallery (without making any changes) fixed it, I suspected that the glitch could be fixed by just purging browser cache. So I tried that, and it worked. All the gallery images are displaying correctly for me now. To purge your browser cache try pressing Ctrl+F5 on any page. If that doesn't work, you can add ?action=purge to the end of the page's URL and press enter. Once you've successfully purged the cache once, all galleries should look right again. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:27, July 19, 2012 (UTC) HI Adam, Thats a question for Community, you can contact them at Special:Contact. Cheers, Peter 00:38, July 23, 2012 (UTC) PMKLLC (talk) 22:35, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Miles Elliot as Billy Connors will appear on the DVD release of The Amazing SpidermanPMKLLC (talk) 22:35, July 28, 2012 (UTC) PMKLLC (talk) 22:35, July 28, 2012 (UTC)PMKLLCPMKLLC (talk) 22:35, July 28, 2012 (UTC) hi. thank you for redoing the trivia i wrote on the amazing spiderman. i am deeply sorry for making such a big deal about it. i did like how even though you deleted it, you ended up editing it, so that it made more sense. thank you for being understanding. Draven428 (talk) 20:18, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Draven428 Tariqfresh hi it's me how do you add your own pages and orginize your profile? i didnt know he was new !!! :I New Video Hi! Just letting you know that I placed a new video as the featured media. The content is similar (same movie, etc) but it's slightly different, and Wikia owns all the rights to this one, so it's preferable from that standpoint. Hope that's cool with you. Happy editing! LexiLexi (talk) 17:18, August 9, 2012 (UTC) dude why like are u so mean dude, chill Avengers 2 Should it get its own page now? It has an official release date and writer and director. If its still too soon I understand. I mostly just asked you because Im not very skilled at page creation and layout Tnt ntc (talk) 04:38, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Strike Out? I found this on the page for Natasha Romanoff... ''Iron Man 2: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.Edit ''To be added What is going on? Iron Man II already came out... so, what is this? Can I help?Aryn Tarra (talk) 18:43, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I get it. I didn't know there was a comic book. Thanks for your help! Aryn Tarra (talk) 18:48, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Edits Hi. I edited three pages and you unedited them. I have a screencap of James Falsworth "deceased" file from the deleted scenes, so... can I send to you. Or should I add that to his gallery so you can see that they do give fate following Captain America! Lilgirlost (talk) 15:02, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Stark's Birthday? Random question is... random. But I've seen a couple of dates floating around as to when Stark was born, and I was wondering where the May 10, 1971 came from (The Avengers list it as May 29, 1970). Thanks! Lilgirlost (talk) 17:59, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Where did you find Tony's birthday? The one i found is on www.tiki-toki.comCale2.0 (talk) 15:02, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for reply. I'm just going to go change a few facts. Cheers. Lilgirlost (talk) 20:26, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Cale2.0 (talk) 15:09, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Need help Hello. We haven't spoken sence I first came here, but I need your help. The whole table thing you made on your profile, how can I do that? I would like to know. [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 15:58, September 12, 2012 (UTC) I should of been more clear. The thing you have with all your favorite characters in images and links to their pages. [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 16:07, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for responding. I think your very good at your job. You kinda remind me of someone. I wonder who? Oh well, thanks. [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 16:13, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry I'm just making the table, then when I'm done, I change the images. Time saving so to speak. [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 16:54, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi This is coming to south florida to film and I would love to be invovled either as SI or PA or featured extra. Also would like to have a nightclub get involved to help with $. let me know please. Dan Update to related videos module Hi, I just posted this blog post about the related videos module. I wanted to make sure you saw it. Let me know there if you have any questions. Happy editing, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 00:02, September 20, 2012 (UTC) enter the chat enter in chat Avengers Blu-Ray Hey, just wanted to give you a head's up that I am going to be putting a video review of The Avengers Blu-Ray on the Home Video page and a Capt. America video is going up too! Gcheung28 (talk) 17:14, September 27, 2012 (UTC) lg16spears hey, whats the deal with lg16spears? i asked her a simple question and she just ignored me. i was looking at her talk page and i saw that you had this same problem. she keeps editing in things that are no where near confirmed and its pretty annoying. Amazing Spider-Man 2 rumors I can understand if you thought I was making it up, but I have proof. http://www.comicvine.com/news/mary-jane-confirmed-for-the-amazing-spider-man-2/145403/ NarutoRevival (talk) 19:52, October 19, 2012 (UTC)NarutoRevival Adding the Iron Man 3 trailer on the main page Hey, we thought it would be a good idea if we added the Iron Man 3 trailer to the main page and, while we're at it, switching the video on the film page from youtube to a Wikia video. The quality and speed is slightly better and there's no chance of it getting deleted since it comes from an official source. I'm going to go ahead and switch the video on the film page, but let me know if there are any problems with switching them out on the main page. Thank you! Manny 22:02, October 24, 2012 (UTC) enter in chat enter the chat CHAT Why? Why are you reverting all my edits? Is there something you have against me or is this another one of those narrow-minded wikis like Wookieepedia, Super Mario Wiki, and wikipedia itself? (not trying to sound disrespectful) You could have at least kept the bit about Riptide/Janos Quested's reaction to Banshee and just deleted the one about his unknown fate. Ghostkaiba297 (talk) 01:19, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your welcome. Varese (talk) 07:42, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Videos Hello Doomlurker, To highlight all the great content on the Marvel Movies Wiki, we wanted to see if you were interested in exclusive video content from Wikia’s Video Library. We would be doing the bulk of the work by finding relevant great videos and embedding them on the wiki. To draw attention to the high-quality videos Wikia currently has, we wanted to ask if we could update a part of the Community Messages, and create a rotating gallery of videos where your current “Featured Media” section lives. It wouldn’t take any additional space on the mainpage, and an example can be seen here: http://ninokuni.wikia.com/wiki/Ni_No_Kuni_Wiki Let us know if you have any questions or concerns about the suggestions! ' PORTERFIELD ' 21:59, November 16, 2012 (UTC)